Wholesome Foods
Wholesome Foods, the supermarket division of Wholesome Foods Corporation, is a company depicted in Big City Greens. It operates a supermarket that sells mostly organic produce. It was run by Mr. Whistler until "Reckoning Ball", where he retired and passed control of the company down to his son Chip Whistler. It first appeared in "Steak Night", and after the events of "Feud Fight", its opinion with the public significantly decreased. History Striking a deal In "Supermarket Scandal", Chip Whistler, manager of Wholesome Foods, approached Bill Green, who was running a Green Family Farms stall, and asked him if he would supply produce for the supermarket, as their produce stock have been running low. While Bill declined, his son Cricket Green agreed to supply the produce. Since their produce is not sufficient enough, Cricket and his sister Tilly Green decide to make fake produce - inedible items painted to resemble produce - which is enough to fulfill the deal. The fake produce was also stocked at the supermarket itself, though Cricket buys them all with the cash he earned through his deal. Later, Cricket decides to sell the fake produce. When Chip decides to bite into one, disregarding Cricket’s warning, his tooth chips and splits down the middle. He swears vengence on the Greens for "ruining his beautiful face", beginning a rivalry between the Greens and Wholesome Foods. Cricket's feud with Wholesome Foods In "Feud Fight", Chip, seeking vengence after his previous encounter, arrives to intimidate Cricket. Not wanting to be one-upped by Chip, Cricket decides to recruit Tilly for his cause. Later, they start a feud driven by customer loyalty, which turns into insulting and eventually an all-out tomato war between Cricket with his farmers and Chip. After being told by Tilly not to waste the produce, Cricket decides to stand down, but Chip decides to attack Cricket relentlessly, taunting him victoriously. This action causes public backlash, deciding to side with Cricket. In “Coffee Quest”, Chip and fellow employees “Wholesome” Greg and “Wholesome” Rose try to obtain a bag of coffee beans for the Wholesome Foods in-store coffee bar from Cricket and Gloria of Big Coffee, but fail to do so. Period of backlash The act of Chip attacking Cricket had a big impact within and outside the company, with people even protesting against it. In "Reckoning Ball", Chip, humiliated that he lost to the Greens, decides to drive them out of town himself, though he fails. Chip is reprimanded by his father, who threatens to kick him out of the company should he not apologize. After going insane trying to work for the Greens, he is nursed back to health by them, and after seeing their true selves, he decides to issue an apology. Under new management, with a thirst for vengance Following Chip's promotion to CEO, Mr. Whistler decides to retire and hands over the potition to Chip. Later on his office however, Chip reveals that the apology was all but an act; now the CEO, and with full control of the company with no interference from his dad, he vows to seek his full revenge against the Greens sometime soon. List of known named employees * Chip Whistler (manager and later CEO as of "Reckoning Ball") * Mr. Whistler (former CEO) * “Wholesome” Greg * “Wholesome” Rose Appearances * "Steak Night" (first appearance) * "Supermarket Scandal" (first major role) * "Feud Fight" (as Chip and his employees) * "Coffee Quest" (as Chip, Greg and Rose) * "Harvest Dinner" * "Reckoning Ball" Trivia * With the appearances of “Wholesome” Greg and “Wholesome” Rose in “Coffee Quest”, one can assume that their employees are referred to as “Wholesome name”. Category:Locations Category:Big City Locations Category:W Category:A-Z